A New Life
by TheUnknownWriter22
Summary: In this Mystery, drama novel Jack alexander finds out his world is going to be turned upside down for the worse. the world is nothing like he had imagined, but he's been given new abilities to help him along the way


_**A NEW LIFE**_

_**By David Gonzales**_

_**"This is not right, why the hell is this happening to me? If I could get rid of this curse away I would, No...stay back, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" seems like when something good is going to happen to me something or somebody is there to take it away from me.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**My name is Jack Alexander and I was just your average guy, 27 years old and with a passion to be a programmer. Then suddenly my whole world flipped upside down. Right after I left the building that I just had an put in a application to a small time computer software company, I got into my car looked into my rear view mirror and saw someone change their arm into a giant blade and decapitate someone. Everyone was going insane they started to run in every direction trying to get away from him. I was so shocked I was frozen solid "what...the...hell. "Then suddenly in a blink of an eye he appeared right beside my car, staring at me as if he was going to kill me, he ripped off my car door grabbed my head lifted me up out of my car, with his icy fingers digging into my skull. As I looked down I saw electricity running through his arm and felt him electrifying my brain as if he was going to fry it and my whole body was numb. Then he threw me into a building where the front of my head hit the edge of the building knocking me out cold.**_

_**A while later I woke up in a hospital " what the hell? what happened?" At first I couldn't remember anything. Then suddenly the door opened and the nurse walked in. "oh! your finally awake, we didn't think you would ever wake up after what happened." I was trying to think of what she was talking about, but nothing was coming to my mind." What? who are you? where am I? who am I?" She looked at me as if I was crazy and I was just sitting there dumbfounded. "Oh I'm nurse tiffany seems like you lost all of your memories, ok I'm going to go get the doctor and tell him you're awake and that you have amnesia." She left the room closing the door behind her and it sounded like she locked the door. I was looking around the room trying to figure out who I was and how I ended up here, and suddenly all of my past memories came rushing back to my head. It was so crazy I saw everything from my past memories, everything from when I was just an infant to up to the day that the incident happened. "what the hell was that...AHHHHH!" My head felt like it was in a vise, like it was getting crushed.**_

_**I grabbed my head hoping to make the pain go away and suddenly I felt normal. "So your finally up, now we can run the tests." he said as he walked into the room, writing on his chart while staring at my arms, legs, and head. "wait what tests? what are you planning on doing?" He just kept on recording what he saw and observed and acted like he didn't even hear me. "well can you at least tell me how long I've been here?"**_

_**He looked at me with a concerned look for a few minutes. "about 2 weeks" My eyes widened, I put my hand on my head with the palm of my hand covering my forehead and my fingers in my hair. " What's with the shocked look? You should be happy you're even alive." For a moment I got really angry at him and I started to clinch my fist. "Ok we are going to come back in a couple days Try and get some rest." He left the room without hardly telling me anything. Was I just suppose to accept everything that was happening to me? All I tried to do the rest of the day was try to go to sleep. "No!" I woke up panting heavily and covered in sweat.**_

_**I looked at my hand and I saw it sinking into the bed so I lifted it up and the covers were stuck to my hand. So I tried to pull the covers off and realized that the covers were inside my hand. "what…the fu..?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but right after I could warp my head around what I was looking at I started to panic. I sat up very quickly trying to remove the covers, but as I tugged on the covers it felt as if I was pulling my own skin. I started to freak out and yell for help. " help me somebody!" The nurse and the doctor rammed the door open and put my on a stretcher and tied me down. "Hey! Let me go" Then suddenly I woke up "oh crap…thank god it was a dream" I looked at my hand very slowly, I was so relieved that I was still me.**_

_**I got up and started to walking around trying to calm down from the dream. "sir you need to get back to your room." I looked up at the nurse and didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, but you can't be walking around this late at night." As I was staring at her My right arm Started turning bright red and burning and immediately I hid my arm behind my back. "sir are you okay? What's wrong with your hand?" She rushed over towards me and felt the heat from my arm. "Oh my god what's wrong with your arm it feels like it's on fire I'll get the doctor right away. "No, don't…..stop." I tried to stop her, but as soon as I stood up I fell down to my knees. Earlier I saw the doctor on the phone talking to someone about my condition and I knew as soon as the doctor came and saw my arm he would immediately report my status. "Doctor please hurry something is wrong with his arm." "I need to get the hell out of here. I'm not going to become the government's lapdog." I Made myself stand up and I started running towards the door while the doctor was yelling at me. "STOP!STOP RIGHT THERE!" **_

_**I couldn't even see straight let alone run in a straight line. Every time I would push myself off the wall I would notice that when my hand touches something it would either burn it or melt it. "someone get some fire extinguishers and put out those fires."**_

_**I was struggling to keep myself up by leaning on the walls." I can't let you leave alive Mr. Alexander." I turned around and saw the doctor holding a fire axe and before the doctor could take swing I started running in the other direction. He swung at me and as I jumped out the window he just barely grazed my leg." crap, crap, crap, crap." Before I knew it I was hanging onto a pole sticking out of the building horizontally. I could feel my right hand melting the pole." Looks like you're out of options, now just grab my hand and I can help you back inside." He looked at me with a crazy smile and eyes that only a serial killer could have. "Then it looks like there's only one way out of this." I stared at the ground 20 feet below me getting an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.**_

"_**You can't be serious? You'll die if you fall from this height, don't be foolish." I let go of the pole watching the pole and the doctor get smaller and smaller as I fell to the ground." Get down there and get the body, he might still be alive." I fell on top of the roof of a car breaking in the roof and making the car alarm go off. " he's here sir, what do you want us to do?" within minutes there was probably 20 heavily armored soldiers surrounding me along with one man in nothing but black , they looked like swat members. "What are you going to do with me?" I was blacking in and out seeing the swat members and also seeing that the place where I was at looked like a facility of some sort." Where….am I?" I felt myself being lifted and carried off by the men in armor before I blacked out. "Be careful he's still alive so he is still considered a threat." Even though I was blacked out I could still feel them pouring something on my arm that was colder than ice and wrapped it in something as to preserve it. It felt like my arm was going to snap off. "How hot exactly is his arm? Not even the liquid nitrogen is freezing it." **_

"_**Good you're awake I was beginning to think you were dead." When I finally woke up I found myself strapped down to a metal chair and in a room with very dim lighting and a giant mirror in front of me. " What right do you have to just kidnap someone and dissect them like cattle? HUH!" He walked over towards me with a mask on and a emotionless face. He opened a canister letting out some kind of gas. "Now just relax and let the anesthesia do it's job and don't worry we couldn't freeze your arm completely." I started feeling lightheaded and numb and knew I had to get out of there or else I would regret it. " Stop you don't know what you're doing." Anesthesia is meant to put a patient in a state of total or partial loss of sensation, so I knew he had plans for my arm and he didn't want me interfering. " We are going to find out what makes you tick one way or another even if that means I have to tear your heart out." I saw him pulling out a some kind of tool that would allow him to cut open my head. I started to panic trying to do anything and everything I could to get free and all of the sudden I felt my heart pounding more ferociously, but I paid no attention to it I had a hard enough time just trying to stay awake.**_

_**I Started to feel scared thinking of what they were going to do to me and all of the sudden this feeling of strength came over me and I put all my strength into breaking the straps. "It's impossible You damn fool, you can't do anything to help yourself." there was a bright red glow coming from my arm. The straps started stretching and soon they started tearing and the wrapping underneath started to burn off. "HE'S BREAKING FREE GET IN HERE AND STOP HIM!" he walked up to what looked like and intercom and yelled in it and it sounded liked he was calling in reinforcements. I was expecting there to be a small group of soldiers to come in and surround me like before, but when the door opened all I could see was a black figure standing there and a light shinning from behind him. " You had one assignment and you failed, we thank you for your services, but you will be missed." The black figure that walked in must have been at least 7 feet tall and he was saying something to the man in black, but he was whispering it so I couldn't hear it." WHAT! I can fix this just give me…." before the man could even finish his sentence the 7 foot tall behemoth grabbed the man's head and smashed it against the wall putting a small dent in the wall and covering it with blood and brains. "Now it looks like I need to finish what the doc started." I couldn't believe what I just saw, it felt like I was just punched in the stomach.**_

_**I then started trying to free my legs as he slowly walked closer to me, inch by inch I could feel this overwhelming sense of emptiness as if I was staring down a bottomless pit. I looked up slowly and saw him standing there with a hate in eyes as if it was his sole purpose in life was to hate me and me only." the only way you can survive this ordeal is if you can take control." My eyes widened like saucers, I couldn't believe he gave me advice as if to help me, soon after he said that he lifted up his left arm and my mind went blank and did the only thing I could think of. I punched him as hard as I could and then I could smell something burning. " You think this hurts?" When I opened my eyes I could see the flesh burning off of his hand and yet his facial expression didn't change. He raised his right arm and punched me so damn hard he broke my jaw and fractured my skull. "What the hell?…ahhh, my head feels like it was split open." I looked around the room, but it was pitch black so I couldn't tell if I was still in the same room or even if I was alive." welcome to hell, you're going to wish you were dead." the voice sounded like someone who had been screaming for hours and was starting to lose his voice. **_

_**I looked in the direction where the voice was coming from hoping my eyes would adjust to the darkness and I could make out some kind of figure. someone opened the door letting in some light and as soon as I could see I immediately look at the person at the opposite end of the room and saw him sitting there bending a paper clip without even touching it. "How are you doing that?" the person who opened the door came in with a hospital bed and 2 guys followed in after him. they picked me up put me on top of the bed and they hooked me up to some sort of machine embedded into the wall and they left without saying a word closing the door and locking it up tight. there was a eerie silent pause for what seemed like a minute. "Now they are going to put you on a steady dose of dolapheen which will greatly decrease your abilities to the point where they almost don't exist." I didn't notice that my arm was back to normal I looked at my arm, but it was so dark I couldn't even see 1 foot in front of me, but I could feel that my head was wrapped up in bandages and it felt like the bleeding had stopped. " looks like it went back to normal while I was out….wait, how long was I out for?" he didn't say a single word, and at that point I was starting to feel alone and that scared the hell out of me. I struggled to get up on my feet, but as soon as I stood up I fell to my knees. "they are going to try to break you down mentally which is why this room is pitch black and very small." **_

_**I can't see a single thing and it looks like might up busted up one of my ears which is 2 of the 3 things that determine human balance, the third is proprioception which is the body's sense of where it is in space. I was staggering over to the door hoping the tube going in my arm could reach and it looks like it did. " I can't just sit here and not do anything I'm getting out of this room with what little energy I have left." I leaned up against the door starting to feel the room spin, I tapped the door listening carefully to the sound it gave off, I put my hand on the door and slowly inched my hand up and down feeling the pattern and roughness. " seems like this door is made up of pure lead, so even if I did get my abilities back it would take me a while before I can melt the whole door." I stumbled back to the bed and laid down trying to wrap my head around this whole ordeal and questioning why that guy decided to fuck up my whole life. It seemed like I was laying down for hours before I was able to go to sleep, the sound of the door opening woke me up they placed a bowl of bread and a cup of water on the floor and left. "HEY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I fell out of bed trying to rush to the door before they could close it, but it was no use I could barely move my legs. **_

_**I ate the bread and drank the water in one gulp without even thinking if he had any food for himself. "oh man I'm sorry I didn't save any for you." He turned on his side and ended up facing the wall all I could hear was his breathing. I pushed myself to get back up on the bed and try to figure out if I could get this tube out of my arm, but every time I tugged on the tube it felt as if I was tugging on my own skin and the tube was made out of some sort of metal that could bend and wouldn't break. " you might as well give up on the idea of getting out of here, I've tried countless times and every time they would always catch me…it's impossible." I just couldn't accept that this would be my fate, being imprisoned in some building in a unknown location just waiting to die. Then the thoughts of my family missing me and being worried just came rushing into my mind and that gave me more determination than ever to get out of this hell hole. " maybe we can help each other out I saw you bending that paper clip earlier and you didn't even touch it, so that means you have unique abilities just like me." he gave out this hopeless empty laugh and after he proceeded to cough. " don't you want to get out of here? Don't you want a normal life? Now tell me everything you know about this place." I knew he had given up on all hope due to the silence coming from him, but I was not going to end up like that so I grabbed the metal tube and I concentrated as hard as I could hoping I could heat up my arm and melt it, but nothing happened. **_

_**I continued concentrating on melting the metal tube for 2 more hours before I started feeling weak. " looks like the bread and water are meant to keep you starving and weak." I laid down and closed my eyes for a few minutes and before I knew it I fell asleep. I was awoken by the voices of two different men talking and the fact that four different men who were carrying me, walking behind the men who were talking. " are we sure this will work? you know exactly what will happen if this fails." "yes, sir" the people who were carrying me strayed away from the other to men in front and walked into a bright white room. " ok sit him down, strap him down and prepare the process. You two come with me and lets get another patient ready." they put my head in brace so I couldn't move my ahead to either side. The room was bright white, but I couldn't see any source of light. **_


End file.
